Madly In Love
by Padfoot and Prongs Gurl
Summary: This is no longer a oneshot! OK Harry and Ginny have a little talk after the final battle. Also will have chapters on RonHermione, GeorgeAngelina, LilyJames, and CharlieOC. PLEASE READ!
1. Harry and Ginny

_He spotted Ginny two tables away; she was sitting with her head on her mother's shoulder: There would be time to talk later, hours and days and maybe years in which to talk._

—_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Page 745 U.S. addition. _

Ginny saw Harry put the cloak on. So about five minutes after he left Ginny went up to the Gryffindor Tower. All she saw was her brother and Hermione snogging in the common room. Ginny cleared her throat loudly and Hermione and Ron broke apart. They were both blushing bad.

"Congratulations, Hermione. Ron finally stepped up! Good job big brother! Now I'm sorry to have interrupted your snog, but have either of you seen Harry?"

"Er—he's in our dormitory. He wanted to see where he spent 6 years of his life one last time." Ron told his sister.

"Thank you. You can go back to your snogging now."

"Gin—" Hermione started but was cut off by Ginny.

"No, Hermione you _were_ snogging." She said as she started towards the boys dormitory.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Come in." Ginny opened the door and saw Harry sitting on the bed he slept in for 6 years.

"Hi, Harry." He turned his head to Ginny.

"Hey, Gin." Ginny took a deep breath and walked over to Harry's bed.

"You did it, Harry, you defeated the dark lord." Harry stood up and kissed Ginny full on the lips. She was shocked at first but soon kissed back. Harry pulled away much to Ginny's dismay. As he sat down on his bed again. His strong arms around Ginny's waist, and pulled her down on to his lap.

"I missed you , Ginny. I thought about you all the time. When I heard that you snuck into Snape's office and tried to take Gryffindor's sword, I was worried about what they were going to do to you. Then we heard that you just had to go into the Forbidden Forest I was relived. I almost took out the Maurder's Map to watch you dot, then I remembered you'd be home for Easter."

"I missed you too, Harry. And I only did it for you. When I heard that the sword was supposed to be yours—I just…I don't know. I just wanted to help you." 

"You did help me Ginny. More than you know. Taking over the DA, staying here, fighting, and the present you gave me for my birthday. Thank you, for them all." Ginny snuggled in to Harry's lap and rested her head on his chest.

"You're welcome Harry." She said looking up at him. He lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Harry rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry. You know when Hagrid was carrying you I really thought you were dead."

"Gin, Narcissa Malfoy—When Voldemort tried to kill me he didn't kill me, he killed the part of his soul that was in me. He told Narcissa to see if I was dead. I wasn't she asked if Draco was in the castle and if he was alive. I told her yes and she told Voldemort that I was dead. If it wasn't for her I _would_ be dead."

"Well thank you Narcissa Malfoy." She said with a smile.

"So, Gin. When we were in the room of requirements I noticed you getting jealous of Cho."

"I was not!"

"Oh then why would you have Luna take us to the Ravenclaw common room and not Cho?" he said with his eyebrows raised.

"Well she's your ex-girlfriend, Harry."

"You were jealous, Gin."

"Fine! I was it's just Cho's so pretty and I'm not."

"Yes, Gin, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Yes, Cho was pretty but she was empty. You—you're…you're perfect, Gin, absolutely perfect. And you're no a human watering can." Harry told her pulling her into his strong arms.

"Harry—" Was all she could get in before Harry's lips were on hers. _Pure bliss_, Ginny thought. _God I missed him so much. So, so, so, sooo much. I love him, he's alive, my brother and best friend are alive, but most importantly Harry love me! _At this thought she giggled into Harry's mouth. And he abruptly pulled away.

"Great now my kisses are funny, or am I just a bad kisser?" he asked jokingly.

"I just had a funny thought."

"Oh no you didn't, Gin. I know that 'giggle' that was a girly giggle." This made her giggle again.

"Okay, so I was just thinking about all the times when I was little when Charlie would tell me about you. Not _you_ but Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. And I used to daydream about you. And once I made Ron pretend to be you and made him play 'house' with me.

"And then I come to Hogwarts and blush every time I would see you. And right when I thought I was over you. You kiss me in the common room. And now we're standing here in your dormitory and telling each other that we love each other." Ginny took a deep breath.

" I—uh—I love you, Gin."

"I love you too."

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were in absolute love. Maybe not the most romantic place to be confessing love, but they were confessing love nonetheless. Love out in the open is a fragile thing, but between two hearts that are meant to be it is the strongest thing in the world. When two people are madly in love they will go to the end of the earth for that person, they will do anything to keep that person safe. Even if it means breaking up to fight one of the most evil wizards in history. Being madly in love means you would die for the person you love and if the person you love dies you will live for them. Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley were madly in love.


	2. Ron and Hermione

_A/N: My friend Arabella came up with the idea of this and I'm writing it for her and because it seemed people wanted me to continue this story. _

Ron&Hermione

Ron Weasley was standing atop the Astronomy Tower, which wasn't in the greatest condition, thinking about everything and everyone lost in the war. _Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Collin Creevy, Hedwig. Bloody hell that's a lot—_

"Ron? Is that you?" a small voice that Ron knew as Hermione's asked.

"…" He couldn't answer, he could but he couldn't think of what to say.

"Oh well McGonagall is looking for you. I'll just tell her you're up here." As she turned to leave she felt a hand catch her wrist.

"Don't go. Please." With a small smile Hermione turned back to Ron. He pulled her into him in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." He whispered into her hair. Right when he said this she pulled out of his grip and looked at him with a very serious face on.

"Ron, don't. You have nothing to be sorry about. Got it? It may have broken my heart when you left but you came back. No you didn't just come back you also saved your best mate from drowning, and destroyed a Horcrux. Alright?" In reply Ron just smiled sheepishly, and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was nothing like their first kiss. That one was fats, rushed, spur of the moment kiss; this one was slow, passionate, fiery, and just perfect. When Ron pulled away Hermione's eyes were still shut.

"Come on lets go find McGonagall." Ron said as he took her hand in hers and lead her down to the Great Hall.

_A/N: Yes, yes I know its short but it's really late and I'm attempting to finish my homework. But when I look at my 'stories' page on FF I noticed people wanted me to continue it. So I did. AND my Lit. teacher wanted me to add onto it since she made us read HP7 and write an 'after story' so I did and she loved it! I got an A++_


End file.
